The present invention relates to building structures, and more particularly, to building structures of the type in which fabric or other web material is stretched over a frame to provide an interior sheltered from the outside environment.
Fabric covered structures in one form or another have been around for thousands of years. Ancient fabric structures took many forms, from very primitive teepees to Arabic palaces. Today, most individuals are familiar with circus tents and tents used for camping.
However, the need for relatively inexpensive, portable, rapidly erected building structures has led to the development of framed tension structures able to handle forty pounds of snow per square foot, winds up to one hundred and twenty miles per hour, and having insulation, heating and cooling comparable to permanent building structures of wood, masonry, concrete or steel.
Framed tension structures which have heretofore been developed have fallen short of obtaining the full potential benefits to be derived from this type of construction. Prior designs have been overly complex and expensive and not well suited to a wide range of sizes.